1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to farm implements and more particularly to a self-loading and transporting trailer-like device for jumbo size hay bales or the like.
Hay balers presently in use form relatively large compacted bales of hay which are generally cylindrical. These jumbo size hay bales are on the order of 6 or more feet in diameter and 5 or more feet long having a mass approximating one-half ton and are, therefore, difficult to move from the field to a place of storage or for feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclosing hay pick up and transporting devices generally relate to a sweep rake and feature a windlass means for lifting hay supporting tangs, such as is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,271,591 and 2,462,152. A skid-type elongated log loader, similarly using pulley means, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,030. A conventional size rectangular hay bale pickup and transporting wagon is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127.
This invention is distinctive over these patents by the elimination of the windlass or pulley means or conveyors, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,127, wherein the loading operation is accomplished by forward and rearward movement of a prime mover acting on a telescoping tongue member.